


Variations of Juggling and Shuffling

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "He needs a good woman CJ, one who will love him because of, in spite of, and always."





	Variations of Juggling and Shuffling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Gillian inspired me once, and Gracie contiunes to.  


* * *

“CJ’s flight will be landing in 20 minutes. I should have left a half hour ago.” Leo McGarry walked around the kitchen, searching for car keys. “Are the snow tires on that truck any good Jed?”

“They're brand new.” He brushed past Leo and grabbed the keys. “You might need to get gas in Concord. Where is your scarf?”

“I'm not entirely sure mom.” The former Secretary of Labor rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Leo, its freezing out there. At least put some gloves on. I will feel better.”

“I won't be getting out of the car. I will be just fine.”

“Well, make sure you yell at CJ if she is not properly bundled. She’s from California…they don’t know how to dress for cold.”

“I will be sure to do that. I’ll be back.”

“You could be a while…drive safely.”

“Yeah.”

Leo left. He made sure he did not shiver against the cold; Jed was surely watching. Leo was from Chicago dammit…he would handle a little chill. He climbed into the truck, starting the ignition. Leo did not like the way it sputtered and chugged but when it started, it was strong. Leo groaned, turning off the Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young tape Jed had in the deck. There was never anything but sanitary pop or something called modern rock on New Hampshire radio. 

Leo didn’t like it so he flipped through the dials. He chuckled, finding Ambrosia. No, it was not exactly the epitome of cool but he was satisfied. The truck was chilly and he shivered and turned the heat up on blast. Hopefully it would be nice and toasty by the time he got to the airport. The weather was a mess…a big storm swept across New England. Most of New Hampshire, a small state to begin with, was contending with nearly three feet of snow. That was almost four days ago, and life was returning to normal for people who were used to snow.

He could not wait to see CJ’s face when she caught sight of the snow. He just couldn’t wait to see CJ’s face. The soon-to-be White House Chief of Staff had a crush. Oh boy, that even sounded silly. 52-year-old men did not develop crushes. It had to be something though because whenever she was close, his heart beat too fast. The few times she would touch him…his hand, his shoulder, his thigh once…Leo’s skin tingled. He loved to hear her laugh, especially the loud one. That one embarrassed her but it made Leo smile.

He slowed the truck down. as usual, traffic merging onto I-93 was ridiculous. CJ probably wondered if they had forgotten about her. He grabbed his cell phone from the console, turning down Simon and Garfunkel and dialing her number.

“Hello.”

“Are you standing in the airport looking as if you have no home?” he asked.

“Oh ha ha. Are you on the way Leo? Please don’t tell me the President-elect sent a motorcade.”

“He thought about it.” Leo replied, laughing. “I'm on I-93, moving at a snail’s pace. I was already late leaving and the weather is treacherous.”

“Just be careful. I would much rather have you in one piece than not stand around the airport looking like an ass.”

“I'm sure it is statistically impossible for you to look like an ass Claudia Jean.”

“Stick around; you'll see you are so wrong about that.”

“I will stick around.”

There was a short silence and then Leo cleared his throat.

“Are you very cold?” he asked.

“Yeah. What is with airports having little to no heat? You would think in New England …please tell me the car is warm.”

“It’s a truck and it is not heating up as I would like. It may be no better than the airport.”

“Dammit. I left California to come to the Arctic. I know I'm going to get sick…I'm so susceptible to colds. Are you going to take care of me when I get sore and sniffly Leopold?”

“Yes. But don’t worry; I will warm you up.”

“Oh really. How?”

“I am a very resourceful man.”

“I believe you.”

“I’ll see you in a little while.” Leo hung up his cell phone. My God, had he just said he would warm her up? His body temperature rose just thinking about it. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his increasingly dirty thoughts. It was probably Jed, checking to see if he was there yet and staying warm.

“Hello.”

“Just let me clarify something. You said you were going to warm me up.”

“I did.”

“Were you talking about cocoa perhaps?” CJ asked.

“I was talking about whatever you want.” Whoa…was that what he was talking about?

“Cocoa is a nice start. I’ll see you.”

They hung up again and Leo pulled off at the airport exit. Despite the weather, the traffic was heavy. It was the first time in two days that planes were taking off and landing from the airport. Leo hated traffic. When he finally pulled up in front of the US Airways terminal, CJ stood outside smoking a cigarette. Leo rolled down the window.

“Looking for a good time sweetheart?”

She smiled, smashing out her stub. She climbed into the truck, putting her small bag under the seat.

“We need to get some gas. I will get you some cocoa.”

“Alright.”

“How was Christmas with the family?” he asked.

“The usual torture, but I love them all.”

She turned up the radio as Leo pulled out of his parking space. They were moving at a crawl and CJ could see he was getting peeved. She massaged his thigh; he looked at her with wide hazel eyes.

“CJ…”

“I'm keeping you from having a road rage incident. We do not want you in the paper for something like that. Am I helping?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

***

Finally back on the farm, they walked into the back door. Zoey was in the kitchen scooping fruit salad out of a bowl.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Zoey.”

“Where is your dad?”

“Dad!” she shouted. “Leo and CJ are back!”

“What took you so long?” Jed asked, coming into the room. “Hi CJ.”

“Hello Mr. President-elect.” She accepted his kiss.

“So, what took you so long?”

Leo rolled his eyes.

“There is a blizzard out there. Traffic was awful and the airport was busier than ever. We are here and we are fine.”

“Did I hear CJ? Hello.”

“Hello ma'am.”

“Oh cut the ma'am; Abbey is fine.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“How was Christmas at the Creggs?” Abbey asked, checking the potatoes on the stove.

“Fine thank you. It was a nice break after the hard work.”

“Oh I'm sure. Are you hungry?”

“Yes ma'am…I mean Abbey.”

“Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes.”

CJ thought that was enough time to take a shower. The President-elect told her that she would be staying in the ground floor guestroom.

“Leo will show you where it is.” Abbey said. 

They looked at each other; CJ looked away first.

“Come this way.”

Leo took her bag out of her hands and walked her out of the room. Jed looked at his wife.

“What are you up to?” he asked.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Jethro. The corn is definitely done.”

In the guestroom, CJ looked around as Leo put the bag on the bed.

“This is nice.” She said.

“It’s really quiet too. It seems as if none of the noise from the house affects this room, or vice-versa. I usually sleep here.”

“Did I push you out?”

“You can make it up to me.”

“What am I going to do with you Leo McGarry? Oh, before I forget…” she went into her bag and handed him a small, wrapped package. “Merry Christmas.”

“CJ, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you.”

“I wanted to. OK, get out; I have to shower before dinner.”

“Are you sure I can't stay?” his eyes sparkled.

“You wish. Go.” She gently pushed him.

“Thank you again.” He said again, leaning to kiss her cheek.

***

“Relaxing?”

“Sort of.”

Abbey Bartlet came into the den and found CJ lying on the couch. She had pulled a first edition of Slaughterhouse Five from the bookshelf and was leafing through it.

“Did you really have a chance to relax while you were away?” Abbey sat down on the couch beside her.

“You’ve done the family thing…you tell me.”

Abbey smiled.

“Yeah. There is not going to be much time for vacation once you guys get to the White House.”

“Tell me about it. Transition will be no picnic either. The boys are there right now getting ready.”

“Why are you here?” Abbey asked.

“The President-elect is going to be going a lot of television and print over the next three weeks. I need to be where he is. Leo and I want everything to be as seamless as possible.”

“Jed was born speaking in public. He is going to do fine.”

“I think so too.”

“So you can relax while you are here the next couple of days. It should be easy with Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy in DC.”

CJ smiled, thinking of her spin boys. She missed them already but knew the time of them seeing far too much of each other was imminent.

“You forgot about Doc.” CJ replied. “He’s the workaholic.”

“Oh please…you can handle him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean CJ. You are a brilliant woman; you don’t have to pretend not to be.”

“I'm not pretending.”

“Mmm hmm. You just relax and read. If Leo comes in here to handle you…”

CJ smiled just thinking about it. She caught Abbey looking at her and she wiped the smile from her face.

“You didn’t finish your sentence ma'am.”

Abbey stood from the couch, staring down at the younger woman.

“As if I need to. Are you in the mood for some dessert?”

“No, thank you.”

Abbey walked out of the den and left CJ alone. She stretched her long legs on the couch and got into the novel. She did not know how long she had been lying there but she looked up when she felt someone staring at her.

“How long have you been standing there Mister?”

Leo McGarry relaxed in the entryway to the den, arms crossed. CJ saw something in his eyes. If it had been any other man she would say it was mischief.

“I don’t know really. What are you reading?”

“Kurt Vonnegut.”

“Definitely one of the finest writers of our generation. Well, I guess I should say my generation.”

“Who is the greatest writer of my generation?” CJ asked.

“I wouldn’t know; I stopped paying attention. The President-elect and Mrs. Bartlet have retired for the night.”

“Really? We’re free to make out without getting caught.”

She laughed then and Leo was almost positive that she was joking. CJ was the flirtiest woman he knew, but he only noticed recently that her flirting was directed toward him. Hell, maybe it was all a figment of his imagination. He pulled the gift from his pocket.

“I thought I would open my gift now.”

“You haven’t opened it yet?”

“Well, I thought…”

“Come and sit.”

Leo sat on the couch. CJ swung her feet onto the floor, looking at him. Leo tore the paper off and looked at the pocket sized Constitution. He smiled.

“CJ, this is great.”

“I read somewhere that Peter Jennings always carries the Constitution in his breast pocket to remind him of the greatness of America. You should do that.”

He opened his jacket and slid it into the pocket.

“It feels good.” He said.

“Why are you still fully dressed?” she asked.

“I don’t have a real reason not to be.” 

“Want one?”

“CJ…”

“What? What's with you saying my name and nothing else?”

“I like saying your name.”

She stood from the couch, holding out her hand.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Where do you want to go?”

***

She was careful with his suit jacket, sliding it down his arms and laying it across the chair. There was only one lamp on in the room, and the Bartlets did not seem keen on any light bulb over 40 watts. Leo could see very clearly though, he watched with inquisitive eyes as CJ slowly released each of the buttons on his dress shirt. Sighing, Leo pulled her into their fifth kiss…their third passionate kiss. It seemed a bit silly that he was counting. That would indicate that he ever thought there would be more, as if his feelings were anything but his own.

That first kiss was on her birthday last year. They all had not been together long; CJ had just joined the fold two months before. Still, it didn’t take long to see how she kept the stress at bay…a cigarette, a beer, and Pavarotti singing Puccini on repeat. Leo was nervous when he presented her with the music box. CJ gasped, hugging him. Their first kiss was light and tentative. The campaign manager spent the next few weeks convincing himself that it was no more than a peck. She would give the same kiss to a beloved Uncle upon receiving a gift. He had seen her give more passion to Josh just joking around.

On New Years Eve though, Leo knew something was different. Governor and Mrs. Bartlet hosted their usual bash at the Governor’s mansion in Concord. The staffers were there too and Leo could not keep his eyes off CJ all night. He consoled himself with the fact that he was not the only men ensorcelled by her. She commanded attention; all six feet of her, wearing a Chianti-colored dress with a split that made him feel as heady as a glass of Scotch.

Her hair was pulled up, exposing her graceful neck, and her fragrance took Leo back to his carefree youth. He made sure to ask her for a dance as close to midnight as he could …11:56. The orchestra played a lovely version of Witchcraft; he told her how beautiful she was. When the clock struck midnight he kissed her. She just relaxed under his touch, her fingers tangled in his hair. It was the perfect way to start the most adventurous year of their lives.

The night of the Illinois Primary was surreal. Leo knew he was taking his dark horse to the White House, especially after John Hoynes stepped aside and took their Vice-Presidential offer. Noah Lyman, Leo’s longtime friend battling cancer, died. CJ kissed him. He was on the hotel roof deck late, looking out on a cloudy night. She found him up there…they both suffered from insomnia. All this time later and Leo could not figure out how it started, though he was sure she started it. Another thing that started after that marathon session was the playful flirting. The woman was brazen, and it drove Leo mad. 

Their last kiss was on Election night and though it was certainly more chaste than the two that proceeded, there was something behind it. Something that fascinated, frightened, and floored Leo all in the same breath.

They were laying on the bed in the Bartlet guestroom now, Leo half-naked and CJ still dressed. He let out a nervous laugh as CJ’s lips moved across his chest. He felt he was in pretty good shape for his age and wasn’t too embarrassed by the scars life handed down to him.

“I'm at a slight disadvantage here.” He murmured, pulling her to him for more kisses.

“How so?”

“You are still dressed. Take off your clothes Claudia Jean; I am dying to see what's underneath.”

CJ smiled, kissing him once more before lifting the sweater over her head. She slid her slacks down her long legs and was immediately back in his arms. The kisses they shared were hot; Leo moaned as their bodies moved together. It had been longer than he cared to remember since he had been so ready to detonate. They way she touched him and the soft sounds she made when he touched her made him lose his breath. Leo reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. When he finally shed her panties, he could see the flush of her skin even in the near darkness.

“Don’t be nervous baby.” Leo whispered, stroking her bare stomach. “You are so beautiful.”

“Its just been a while.” She replied.

“Tell me about it.” he chuckled.

“I wanted it to be you.”

“What? You're blowing my mind CJ…this cannot be real.”

She didn’t answer him, instead showing him with her body. They rolled on the bed and CJ was on top of him.

“I'm ready to stop talking.” She said.

Leo was not going to argue. In fact, he feared with each word he was getting further and further away from making love to her. He smiled as her hands moved across his chest. She yanked his boxers down and that surprised him. Surprise was something he rarely felt these days.

“Shouldn’t we use something? I mean…”

“Stop talking.” She put her finger on his lips.

Leo nodded, closing his eyes as her lips caressed his body.

“Oh dear God…CJ!”

Her mouth wrapped around him and Leo could not believe he didn’t just come and ruin the whole damn thing. One hand gripped the sheets and the other ran through her hair. This was too much…this was definitely too much.

“CJ, CJ, oh God baby, oh God, that is so fucking good.”

She smiled, knowing what she was doing to him and loving it. When Leo’s hips rose off the mattress and he cried out, she did not stop. She took in every drop of him and then pulled away, licking her lips. It exhausted him but he kissed her when she curled in his arms.

“I want to make you feel good.” She whispered.

“Ditto. Mission accomplished by the way.” He turned, spreading her thighs and positioning his body on top of hers. “I don’t have any diseases CJ, and its been a long time since…if you want me to use something I understand.”

She laughed lightly, stroking his face. 

“All I want is for you to make love to me.”

Leo started slow; sliding inside of her and feeling her body open for him. He paused for a moment, gritting his teeth and saying that prayer that all men his age said. Please, fair and merciful God, let me do this well and not fuck it all up by coming too soon like the middle aged guy that I am. Amen. 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

He nodded, beginning to move. CJ moved with him and it didn't take long for them to find the natural rhythm.

“Oh God.” He sighed. “Yeah baby, that’s it.”

“Mmm Leo, don’t stop.”

He watched as she shut her eyes and arched her back. CJ pulled him close to her, kissing him hard.

“Oh God, you feel so good CJ.”

She ran her fingers down his back, moaning his name. Leo loved the sound of it…knew he was never going to forget this moment. He lurched forward; knowing it was going to be over soon. CJ grabbed his hand and led it to her clit. She did not want to be left behind. Leo grinned as he touched her.

“You thought I was going to get off the ride without you baby?” he asked, moaning. “Don’t you know your pleasure is more important than my own?”

She wanted to speak but could only grab him, whimpering his name with her climax. Her body squeezed Leo’s so tightly that he fell too, calling out her whole name. They kissed for a while and CJ held onto him when he tried to move to the bed.

“Want me to stay?” he asked.

“For a little while…I like it.”

They didn’t speak and after that little while, Leo did lay on the mattress. He stroked CJ’s sweaty skin; he was quickly falling in love with it.

“Are you sure that this room is virtually soundproof?” she asked.

“Yeah. Anyway, the President-elect sleeps like a log.”

“I don’t care anyway.”

She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

“You don’t care?” he pressed the small of her back and she bit her lip. “You wanna scream?”

“Sometimes.”

She kissed him, holding him close.

“What's next?” she whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“The President-elect said when he is done with something and moving forward, that’s what what's next means.”

Leo didn’t answer, he just held her tighter to him and she eventually fell asleep in his arms.

***

CJ woke the next morning to Zoey Bartlet’s laughter. She was alone, though she figured she would be. Stretching out, she noticed the note on the pillow and read it. ‘I wanted to stay but could not. Forgive me. Last night was amazing. L.’ smiling, she kissed the note and got out of bed. It took a while for CJ to find her pajamas in her travel bag. She pulled her hair back, put on her glasses and went down the hall to the kitchen.

“17!” Zoey shouted.

“That’s all you Leo. Good morning CJ.”

“Good morning sir. Good morning everyone. What are we doing?”

“Leo is trying to dig through his mind and find the 17th Amendment.”

“I got it. The Senate of the United States shall be composed of two Senators from each state, elected by the people for six years.”

“Good job.” Zoey said clapping.

“Give one to CJ.” the President-elect said. “An obscure one.”

“There are over 25 amendments dad; I don’t think any of them are very obscure.”

“Don’t I at least get a cup of coffee first?” CJ asked.

“Only if you answer correctly.” Jed Bartlet replied.

“22.” Zoey said.

“No person shall be elected to the office of the President more than twice. No person who has held the office or acted as President for more than two years of a term to which some other person was elected shall be elected to the office more than once.”

“Now you can have your coffee.”

“Thank you sir.”

“That was impressive.” Leo said.

She looked at him and could hardly hide her desire. Leo saw it and hoped Jed did not.

“I see you are making very good use of the Constitution.” She said, pouring a large cup of coffee.

“Leo got it as a Christmas gift from a secret admirer.”

“I never said that.” Leo countered.

“I bought it for him sir.” CJ said.

“Is CJ your girlfriend?”

“Jed!” Leo exclaimed.

Zoey and CJ just laughed. Leo was not blushing but he was clearly embarrassed.

“Nah, she is too pretty for a guy like you.”

“Thank you sir.”

She looked at Leo and he winked, mouthing that she was beautiful.

“Zoey, give Leo another amendment. CJ, do pancakes sound good?”

Jed got up from the table as CJ sat down. He went over to the cabinets.

“They sound great.”

“20.” Zoey said.

“Oh c’mon, that amendment has six parts. Its about Presidential and congressional terms. Give me a short one kid.”

“18.”

“Ah yes. After one year from the ratification of this article the manufacture, sale, transportation of intoxicating liquors, the import and export, into and within the US and all territories is hereby prohibited.”

“Could you imagine a world with no beer?” Zoey mused.

“Every single day.” Leo replied.

“And you better be.” Jed said to his daughter. “You are underage.”

***

“I want to do Charlie Rose on the third.” CJ said. “It will be good.”

It was early evening and she and Leo were working in the kitchen. Jed and Abbey had just left to have dinner with friends in Nashua. Zoey was off with friends, though she was not happy about the Secret Service escort.

“OK, Concannon from the Post doing a short question and answer, Charlie Rose via satellite, the Today Show, and then Joe Klein from Time.”

He grimaced and CJ looked at him.

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing. I've had a nagging pain in my shoulder for about 20 years. There is going to be plenty of press at the New Years Eve party in Concord.”

“Yeah, I know. Stop rolling it like that; you are just going to hurt yourself more Leo.”

Leo stopped and went back to his work.

“I talked to Toby today. We are getting positive responses from our cabinet choices and I have made a few phone calls myself. We’re going with Tribbey for agriculture so the Republicans won't block Berryhill for State. Rooker is looking good for Attorney General.”

“We cannot let the Congress pacify us before we even get into the White House. Berryhill is the only person for State. I am still on the fence with Rooker, but…I told you to stop rolling your shoulder.”

“I didn’t think you noticed.” He muttered.

“I just bet.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “This feels really tight. How long did you say it hassled you?”

“Forever. I think I've dislocated it about 10 times. What are you doing?”

“Take off your sweater. I'm going to fix it.”

Leo looked at her. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should do. Though they had plenty of hours to be alone and no real chance of getting caught. Secret Service was lurking around but they weren’t inside the house.

“C’mon Leo, I am not going to bite you.”

“Well then I'm keeping the sweater on.”

She smiled and it lit the room. He took it off, throwing it across the table.

“We should think about dinner.” He said through gritted teeth as she worked his shoulder.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“How about a little Claudia Jean?”

“Am I on the menu?”

“The dessert menu.” He pulled her into his lap and she shouted. “I owe you for the extra special attention you gave to me last night.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Yes, it was mine too.”

***

The night of the 29th, two days after CJ arrived in Manchester, she was able to witness the phenomenon that was Bartlet/McGarry chess. It was after dinner and the four of them retired to the den to talk. It felt weird to CJ, as if she and Leo were a couple visiting friends and not employees of the newly elected President of the United States. They talked of books, laughing and enjoying themselves. They got into a passionate discussion of Hemingway, who CJ felt was a sexist fool. Abbey never really got the allure of Faulkner, though Jed thought he was amazing. Emily Dickinson was an amazing poet but Sylvia Plath had her own faithful following.

“There is no real point discussing poetry if we are not going to talk about Dylan Thomas.” CJ said.

“You like Thomas?” Leo asked. “I love him.”

“What's your favorite poem?”

“I Have Longed to Move Away.”

“That’s mine too.”

“It’s a small world.” Jed Bartlet replied. “Who do you think is the greatest American writer CJ?”

“There are too many to choose from sir.”

“Try.”

“Male, Philip Roth and female, Toni Morrison.”

Conversation tapered off and the men turned to chess. It went on for hours, Jed and Leo trying to out psyche each other as they moved pieces around on the antique board. It enthralled CJ for a while…she watched as if she were at Wimbledon. Abbey said goodnight but the match went on. An hour later, CJ was beat. She stood from the couch, stretching her long arms above her head. For just a few moments, the new leader of the free world and his powerful best friend were distracted by the twist of her exposed torso.

“I'm going to call it a night.” She said.

“You don’t want to stay and watch me send him crying to his wife?” Leo asked.

“I think he meant to say don’t you want to stay and see him whine like a little girl when I take him down?”

CJ smiled, her hand falling on Leo’s shoulder.

“Just wake me and tell me who won. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Leo cleared his throat, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt as she left the room.

“You gonna wake her?” Jed asked, his attention back on the board.

“I'm sorry?”

“Leo, how long have we known each other?”

“Too damn long.”

“So you have to know that I recognize all of your nuances.” He moved a bishop. “Checkmate in four moves.”

“How do you figure?” Leo asked.

“You'll see. You know what I see. I see that you give CJ that look.”

“And what look is that?”

“The same look you gave Bonnie that summer in Ann Arbor. The look you used to give Jenny.”

“Jed...”

“What? Make a move.”

“Hey, I have the right to think things out and take my time. I don’t give CJ any look.”

“Mmm hmm. You gonna wake her later?”

“Shut up Jed. I won't get to say that much in the next few weeks but I am definitely saying it now.”

About two hours later, Leo peeked into CJ’s bedroom. She was sound asleep as he walked in and closed the door. He wasn’t even sure if he was invited…they slept in separate bedrooms the night before. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair. CJ opened her eyes.

“Hello there. Did you send him crying to his wife?”

“Damn right I did.”

CJ smiled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

“To the victors go the spoils.” He whispered.

He stroked her face, kissing her again.

“Do you want to stay tonight?” she asked.

“Hell yes.”

“Get undressed.”

Leo grinned. As he stood and undressed to his boxers CJ quirked her lips into a smile…the boxers went. She slid over on the mattress and held the covers open for him. In a matter of seconds he was in her arms.

“The President-elect made mention of the way I look at you.” Leo said, sucking the skin on her shoulder.

“How is that Mr. McGarry?”

“Well, he says I look at you with lust.”

“Really? Hmm, isn’t that interesting?”

She pushed him over on the mattress, laughing at the way he grinned. She climbed on top of him.

“Do you?” she asked, stroking his erection.

“What?” he relaxed under her touch.

“Look at me with lust?”

“Probably, but I thought I did a good job of hiding it.”

“He’s known you half of your life. The fact that he noticed does not count. Now if Sam noticed…”

“I’d be in a lot of trouble. Lay back baby.”

She did, smiling as his lips started at her neck and taking their time moving down. Leo stroked her breasts, taking the hard nipple between his lips. He took his time seducing her…Leo loved the way she quivered and moaned. He stroked between her thighs and CJ’s hands balled into fists.

“You smell so fuckin’ hot.”

His nose brushed her clit. Leo spread her open, tasting her with his eager mouth and tongue.

“Oh Leo! Leo! Oh God!”

She grabbed his hair in her fist but Leo ignored the pain as her body blossomed around him. CJ sighed, stroking the nape of his neck. Leo kissed her belly button. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, legs tangled together. CJ ran her fingers through his hair.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“The President-elect.”

“I'm naked and you are thinking of Jed Bartlet?”

“He thought he had checkmate in four moves. Its difficult for him to see beyond the board; I already had him cornered.”

“Is this the part when I smile, nod, and pretend to care?”

“Pretty much.”

“OK.” She laughed. “Just checking.”

“What are you wearing?” Leo asked. “It smells so familiar to me but I cannot place it.”

“I'm wearing White Shoulders...I don’t wear it all the time.”

White Shoulders that was it. The piano teacher he had a crush on used to always wear it. Wow, she wore a scent that sent him back to another place and time.

“You smell unbelievable.” He kissed her belly button again and then yawned.

“Sleepy?” 

“Seducing you is a full time job woman. I don’t know if I can do that and be White House Chief of Staff.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“Its late Leo; you need to get some rest. Come up here and give me a kiss.”

He moved to the top of the bed, kissing her softly.

“Goodnight Johnboy.”

“Goodnight Claudia Jean.”

***

CJ closed her phone, shivering against the cold and pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. It was cold in New Hampshire but then again, it was winter. Jed Bartlet came out onto the porch and handed her a cup of cocoa with marshmallows.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“I was just talking to Josh. Donna is going to the White House to have lunch with her counterpart. I'm probably going to do that when we get back to DC. I was also going to sneak a cigarette before I come back in.”

“I know all about that…I have one a day. It has to be perfectly planned. Why don’t we do it together? What do you smoke?”

“Camel Lights, this week.”

She pulled the box from her pocket, taking one for herself and handing one to the President-elect. They sat on the porch swing, lighting up and sitting in quiet contemplation.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question sir?”

“No.”

“Were you one of those boys who always wanted to be President? You know, everything you’ve done since you were six has been carefully planned in anticipation of this moment?”

He laughed, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette.

“Not even close.”

“No?”

“Leo was supposed to be President; the country’s first Socialist President.” He smiled, remembering the memory. “I'm sure I would have served at his pleasure but none of this was ever my intention. Its Leo though.”

“What do you mean sir?”

“I would follow him to the end of the Earth. He has this way; even the most harrowing journey is going to be an adventure with him by your side.”

“He’s had his share of harrowing experiences.” CJ replied.

“Oh yeah, but Leo is a fighter. He is going to be just fine. I just worry now that when its all over he won't have someone to share his stories with.”

CJ didn’t know what the President-elect meant. He looked in her eyes, seeing the question as she sipped her cocoa.

“Leo is magnificent man. He’s lived a long, colorful life, surviving a lot of good and bad. Still, he has never been lucky in love. He needs a good woman CJ, one that is going to love him because of, in spite of, and always.”

“Anybody in mind?” she asked, laughing.

“Its not my place to give Leo that kind of advice. He wouldn’t listen to me anyway. I just tell him to follow his heart…he doesn’t do that very often.”

“I think he will be just fine. There are a lot of people who care about and will look after him.”

“Its not the same as having that special someone. I don’t know what I would have done without Abbey during the tough times. Its…”

Their conversation was interrupted by Leo coming out of the front door. He buttoned his coat.

“Where are you off to?” Jed asked.

“It’s a lovely afternoon; I thought I would take a walk.”

“Would you like some company?” CJ asked, willing to do almost anything to get out of a love conversation with Jed Bartlet.

“No, thank you. I’ll be back.”

He walked down the steps without another word. CJ sighed.

“Sir, do you mind if we resume this conversation some other time? My head is hurting and I just want to take a short nap.”

“Of course. We are having dinner in town tonight so you need your strength.”

“Yes sir. Excuse me.”

CJ rushed into the house and through the rooms. She ran into Abbey in the library, quickly explaining that she did not feel well before escaping to her room. Laying down on her bed, CJ could not wait to get to Washington and out of Manchester. This visit was quickly becoming an episode of the dating game.

***

“How was your walk today?” CJ asked.

They were in the back of a chauffeured Lincoln after a lovely dinner in town with the Bartlets. Plenty of press staked out the small Italian restaurant, they seemed to know where they would be before they got there. Leo winced thinking about the pictures of he and CJ that might end up in national papers and magazines. It was very important to him that things never looked improper despite what he felt in his stomach. 

CJ sat close to him in the back of the car, and her scent made him loopy. It was not White Shoulders tonight but the scent was intoxicating. She looked beautiful in a black skirt and a maroon cashmere sweater. He knew she wore the ever-present camisole underneath. He could not help but wonder what it would feel like beneath his fingers.

“Invigorating.” He replied. “I saw you and the President-elect were deep in conversation.”

“Which is why I was trying to escape with you, but you left me. I was cornered and unable to find an exit. He and Abbey are up to something.”

“Like what?”

“Dare I say they may be conspiring to get the two of us together.”

“I don’t think so. That’s crazy.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one I am your boss and the idea of a personal relationship, a sexual relationship, between us is improper.”

“Hmm.”

“Secondly, the President-elect knows that, though I will not speak for his wife.”

“Anything else you want to add?” CJ asked.

“I am old enough to be your father.” Leo said.

“Are you through?”

“Yeah. CJ…”

She cut him off with a smoldering kiss. Leo could not think, he could only wrap her in his arms and hold her close.

“I don’t know how they do it in Chicago, but in Dayton we don’t kiss our fathers like that.”

“There is going to be fallout.” Leo replied.

“I know.”

“So…”

“So we handle it. If you want this.”

“Of course I want it. But how do we break it to people? How do we tell Toby, Josh, Sam…the staff? Its going to ruffle feathers, you being the only woman and all.”

“We really need to do something about my being the only woman.” CJ said.

“That was not the way I planned it. I'm a difficult man to be with CJ…I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

She kissed him again, touching his skin.

“We will find a way.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We are both smart, mature people. If we don’t find a way then we promise to be nothing but that. Oh, and we keep the President and First Lady out of this.”

“You will get no argument out of me on that. Do you mind if we keep everyone out of it for a little while?”

“What's a little while?” she asked, toying with the knot in his tie as he caressed her thigh.

“We can have another discussion about it after the first 100 days.”

“OK.”

She nodded as Leo kissed her neck. That was going to be fine as discussion was truly the last thing on my mind right now. She was thinking of how far they could go in the car and how soon she could get him alone at the farmhouse.

“Can I ask you a question CJ?”

“Sure.”

“Why me? I mean, I am damn glad it is me and I know how this makes me feel, but why?”

“Why not?”

“Shall I compile a list?” he asked.

“No, you should shut up and kiss me again. One thing you need to remember Leo McGarry, every question does not have an answer.”

“I don’t know if I believe that.”

“Well do you believe that there are things I would much rather be doing right now than talking?”

“That’s pretty unbelievable too, but I think I can wrap my mind around it.”

***

CJ looked at the door through the mirror when she heard the light tap.

“Who is it?”

“Its Leo, are you decent?”

“Come in.”

“I've been sent to…”

He stopped speaking abruptly and CJ turned around. She wore a blue dress, bustier top and satin bottom. It was strapless and the matching wrap rested at the bottom of the bed.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.”

She turned back to the mirror and fixed the curls in her auburn hair. He was glad she was not going to perm it anymore, though he never said that aloud to her. He definitely preferred her natural look. Her natural glow.

“Did you need something?” she asked.

“They sent me in here to see how far along you were.”

“Ten more minutes and I am ready to go. You can report that back.”

“Actually, since I have you here alone…” Leo closed the bedroom door. “I wanted to give you something.”

“What?”

She turned to look at him and though her face was neutral, her eyes betrayed her curiosity. 

“Turn around, and close your eyes.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes. And bare with me because I am six inches shorter than you.”

“Almost eight tonight.” CJ replied, doing what he asked her.

“No worries; you're beautiful at any height.”

Leo draped the necklace around her neck and managed to snap it on with minimal difficulty. He kissed the nape of her neck.

“Open your eyes.”

She did and gasped.

“Oh my God. Leo…” she looked at him through the mirror. “I couldn’t possibly take this.”

“Why not? Don’t you think its lovely?”

“Of course I do. Its just…its too much.”

“No, I think it is just right.”

“Leo, I don’t know if it is very appropriate.”

“Are you through?” he asked.

CJ took a deep breath.

“I just don’t want you thinking that all the money you are rumored to have means anything to me.”

“Its not a rumor; I am quite wealthy. Now, are you through?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because now I want to kiss you.”

It was a sweet, tender kiss and it left CJ smiling from ear to ear.

“I'm going to be a lousy boyfriend sometimes CJ. I don’t even like that fucking word. Let me be a good one tonight.”

“And to think I thought last year would be the most adventurous of my life.”

Leo kissed her again. They pulled apart when there was another knock on the door.

“What are you two doing in there?” Jed Bartlet asked.

“Nothing sir.” CJ replied.

“Come on in and see for yourself.”

He did come in, smiling when he saw CJ’s dress.

“You look amazing.” He said. “Blue suits you.”

“Thank you sir.”

“The limo is waiting. Are you two ready to paint the town?”

“I know that I am.”

CJ grabbed her wrap and Leo helped wrap it around her shoulders. He held out his arm for her.

“Ready Claudia Jean?” he asked.

“I'm not quite sure.” She replied to the true question.

With Jed walking a bit ahead of them, Leo snuck a kiss on her cheek.

“Everything is going to be fine. You'll shine tonight as you always do.”

***

They danced all night, CJ enjoying champagne and the crowd. The male species seemed to be enamored with her. She worked the room like a charlatan preacher over her faithful flock. Leo just watched, loving the way she laughed and tilted her head. The necklace sparkled on her neck and she received many compliments. She was gracious as she continued to work the room. At 11:55 she was dancing with the mayor of Concord. Leo approached the two of them.

“Excuse me Mr. Mayor, do you mind if I cut in?”

“Of course not Leo.”

He minded a little bit; it wasn’t often he captured the attention of such an alluring woman. He took his dismissal like a man and Leo put his arms around CJ.

“They're like fireflies to the light.” He whispered.

“Am I the light?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

Her body was new to him but Leo knew the exact spot on her back to touch. She sighed softly in his ear.

“Do you have any New Year’s Resolutions?” she asked, trying to ignore the feelings rippling through her.

“To try and balance all the plates. If I drop one, the whole act collapses.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t juggle; you should shuffle.”

“What?”

“Its just a suggestion.”

“I would take it if I knew what you were talking about.”

“I'm sure.” CJ rolled her eyes.

“Its almost time.” Leo said, pulling her closer.

“For what?”

“An opportunity for one of about three legitimate public kisses.”

“What are the other two?”

“Under mistletoe and on my birthday.”

“Mistletoe doesn’t need a season, and I hope by your birthday we will not be flying so low under the radar. The faster we go public, the better. If we wait too long we will make it a story.”

“There are too many things I will not be able to get away with if I am involved with a media expert.”

“You got that right Leopold.”

“I could kiss you right now…get the whole damn thing over with.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

The music stopped; it was a minute to midnight. Holding hands, CJ and Leo found the Bartlets.

“Are you ready for this?” Jed asked.

“I'm still wondering what took us so long.” Leo replied.

The President-elect smiled at his best friend, looking at his hand joined with CJ as the countdown began. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!

The kiss was mind-blowing and it seemed as if the photographers were more focused on them than on Jed and Abbey Bartlet. It left CJ dizzy and wanting; she and Abbey disappeared for the next 15 minutes as the men made political small talk.

“The White House ever have a married Chief of Staff and Press Secretary?” Jed asked. “Is that a conflict of interest?”

“You, as usual, are jumping way ahead of yourself. You're jumping ahead of me.”

“She is good for you Leo. She is the one.”

“I know. Am I good enough for her?”

“That is CJ’s decision to make and I think she has made it.”

“Aren't you at all concerned about the political repercussions?” Leo asked.

“I am, but people will get over it. I'm more concerned about your happiness. The White House is not going to last forever.”

The women returned, both saying they were ready to call it a night. They brought in the New Year properly and were content to go home. Well, to the Governor’s mansion for the night.

“You could build a fire Jed.” Abbey said. “We’ll eat a bit and talk.”

“In the mood to get beat at chess for the first time in 1999?” Jed asked Leo.

“Dream on.” Leo’s arm easily slid around CJ’s waist. “Bring it on Mr. President, I can handle it.”

“You could be up all night.” CJ said. “The both of you.”

“Don’t worry CJ.” Jed replied. “He will be sure to wake you and tell you who won.”

***


End file.
